1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grilling device to be used inside the house, in particular one which can be mounted on a standard gas cooking range.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people want to grill foodstuffs, in particular steaks, at home. There are certain commercially available devices which can be used for this purpose, however, these devices have many drawbacks. In particular, they are either complicated to use, or fat and/or any liquid emanating from food makes the device so dirty that it is very difficult to clean. Moreover, the fat or liquid may cause the flames and/or the gas to be extinguished while the gas remains open, which is very dangerous.
It has therefore been desirable to design a grilling device which would overcome the above drawbacks, i.e., would be simple to clean and would be safe to use.